


When Can I See You Again

by AquaBurst07



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, F/M, Fix-It, Flash Fic, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Interracial Relationship, Not Beta Read, One Year Later, Philip should've showed up in the real world, Post-Canon Fix-It, Victorian, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: One year later, Clara is at another one of her godfather's Christmas parties and she runs into a familiar face.(Or a fix it fic where Philip, aka The Nutcracker, meets Clara in the real world at the end of the story.)
Relationships: Philip Hoffman/Clara Stahlbaum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	When Can I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on either of my Nano projects, I’m taking a bit of a break to write this. 
> 
> As much as it pains me to say it, Disney dropped the ball with this movie, in my opinion. There were a couple of cool ideas like Drosselmeyer and the Nutcracker being POC and making the plot more centred around Clara, but other than that, it was wasted potential. Fine if you like it. To each is their own. But that's my two cents on it. 
> 
> While I don’t feel like writing a fix it fic for the whole movie, I want to at least write the part of the story where Clara meets the Nutcracker in the real world. So here it is. 
> 
> (As a side note, Clara and the Nutcracker are both 18 in this.)

People twirled in the middle of the dance hall, but Clara sat on a chair along the wall, fidgeting with the gears on the device she was working on.

The music changed to a slow waltz. Couples took their partner’s hands and flew across the dance floor. Clara sighed. While she didn’t mind throwing herself into her hobbies, times like this made her wish that Philip would show up and waltz with her across the dance floor. Part of herself thought it was silly to long for a man who never saw again since a year ago, but it was hard not to after everything they went through together.

“What are you doing here?” her father asked.

“Working on a new project,” Clara said, eyes still cast down on her gadget.

“Shouldn’t you be chatting with any of the young men at this party? You’re almost at the age that you should be looking for a husband.”

“What can I say, I’m more interested in my work?” Clara said with a shrug.

Clara reached a hand into her tool box to get a screw to only feel nothing but air.

“Shoot!” Clara said. “I forgot something in Drosselmeyer’s workshop. I should go quickly fetch it.”

“Yes," he nodded. "I’ll come with you.”

The two walked down the hall towards the stairwell. Just as Clara was about to walk down the stairs, Drosselmeyer walked up and gave a small yelp. The two gave a small laugh.

“Sorry to spook you, godfather,” Clara said. “Just I came by to pick something up.”

Drosselmeyer smiled. “That’s quite alright. But, Mr Stahlbaum, there’s someone I want you to meet first.”

A young man in a dark suit, who had dark brown skin and eyes, walked up the stairs.

...He looked like the spitting image of Philip. But it couldn’t be him! It wasn’t logical.

Drosselmeyer gestured to the young man beside him. “This is Philip. He’s the son of one of Marie's dear old friends.”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir,” Philip said, sticking out a hand.

“Same here,” the father said, shaking it.

He lifted her hand to his lips. Fingers curled around her hand, putting a small object in it. After Philip pulled his hand way, Clara opened her hand and she nearly gasped. Inside her hand was a small key locket on a string. It really was him!

“Mr Stahlbaum, I want to show you something in my study.”

Her father cleared his throat. “Yes, certainly.”

Once her father and godfather left the room, she cried out, “Captain!”

Arms flew around Philip, looking him in an embrace. He picked her up off of her feet and twirled her around in the air.

He laughed. “Told you to call me Philip.”

Clara giggled. “Sorry, I keep on forgetting.”

"That's quite alright," he said. “Not a long time has past, I hope.”

“No, only a year.”

"I'm glad to hear that." Smiling, he extended a hand. “Shall we?”

Clara nodded, taking his hand. The two walked down the long hallway, which lead to the ballroom, hand in hand.

“What are you doing here?” Clara asked, continuing to walk beside him.

“I had time off from my duties, and decided to come by for a visit.”

“How long are you able to stay here?”

“For a few days.”

Her eyes lit up. “That’s great. There are so many wonderful things here that I can show you. Oh, the Great Exhibition is amazing! It shows off all of the latest scientific and medical achievements. But that’s not until Spring, but I will show you it another time.”

“All of those things sound wonderful.”

The music in the ballroom changed to a slower ballad and Philip stuck out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

A smile spread across her face. “Yes,” Clara said, taking it.


End file.
